Word Devil
Summary This devil masterminded the corruption of Licht's grimoire into a five-leaf grimoire, the human royals' plot to kill the Elf Tribe and steal their mana, and the reincarnation of the elves. It possesses the reincarnated Baval then Ronne to oversee Patry completing the ritual to summon its body from the underworld. It uses Kotodama Magic, a magic attribute that allows the user to manipulate their surroundings through speech. Powers and Stats Tier: At least Low 6-B Name: Unknown (Is referred as the Devil) Origin: Black Clover Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Devil from another dimension, Word Magic Devil Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Acrobatics, Extrasensory Perception (Can sense other people's Mana), Magic, Aura (Yami described his mana as completely other class), Corruption (Possesses a five-leaf grimore. It used to be a four-leaf grimore that belong to Patry's before it was corrupted), True Flight, Non-Corporeal/Immaterial (Without the physical body it created, it appears as a soul or a ghost.), Possession (The devil is capable of possessing the bodies of others, including elves and humans), Immortality (Types 2, 3 and 6. Can survive fatal damage done to his body and heal himself using magic. He can also leave a possessed body to possess another.), Weapon Mastery, Soul Manipulation (The devil can suspend the souls of the dead, so that they may be reincarnated centuries later), Kotodama Magic allows him for the following: Weapon Creation, Summoning, Regeneration (At least High-Mid, likely higher. As long as a part of him is intact, it can simply grow a mouth and use it's word magic to regenerate itself), Earth Manipulation ('Earth Wall'), Life-Force Absorption/Magic Absorption, Electricity Manipulation ('Lightning Fang'), Danmaku (Blade Storm), Spatial Manipulation, Forcefield Creation ('Vaccum Wall'), Attack Reflection (Can redirect Licht's attacks with a speech), Limited Reality Warping, Telekinesis ('come here'), Creation With it's word magic, it can create anything magical or non-magical, cursing peoples, inducing pain and even copy people's abilities), Portal Creation/Animal Manipulation (Furiously, he opens more mouths on his body to summon multiple portals with various monsters pouring out in an attempt to destroy the entire Shadow Palace), and Power Nullification (Can destroy energy with 'Iron Spear), Resistance to Passive Deconstruction (Wasn't even a bit affected by Yuno's power that causes his surrounding's to disintegrate) and Heat Manipulation (Via Mana Skin) Attack Potency: At least Small Country level (Fought equally with Asta, Yuno, Licht, and Lumiere Silvamillion Clover. Should be stronger than Demon Licht who was about to completely destroy the Clover Kingdom.) Speed: FTL (Can keep up with Asta) Lifting Strength: Unknown. Can be augmented by Reinforcement Magic (Reinforcement Magic was stated by Tabata to increase the physical capabilities of the user even without much in the way of muscle) Striking Strength: Small Country Class Durability: At least Small Country level (Survived to the clash against Licht's attack and several attacks from Yuno and Asta, and was unaffected by Lumière's attack even though it stabbed him it could be because of Devil's strong resistance to conventional magic), Country level for his heart (Was left unscathed by Licht's Demon-Dweller Sword: Conquering Eon) Stamina: Incredibly high. His mana is even greater than the strongest Nobles and Elves. Yami stated that his mana leagues in another class Range: Hundred Meters with magic Standard Equipment: His Grimoire Intelligence: Genius, likely Extraordinary Genius. This devil masterminded the corruption of Licht's grimoire into a five-leaf grimoire, the human royals' plot to kill the Elf Tribe and steal their mana, and the reincarnation of the elves Weaknesses: He can't kill someone by saying death wishes with his Word Soul Magic. His Magic can't command spells that affects his world's or draws power from his world (i.e. another Demon Magic spell or Forbidden Magic spell) Notable Attacks/Techniques: Kotodama_Devil_unleashes_flood_of_magic.png|Unnamed magic-absorbing spell Devil_severs_Lemiel's_arm.png|Unnamed trident spell Devil_opens_multiple_portals.png|Devil opening portals to summon unnamed underworld monsters Devil summons giant monsters.jpg|Unnamed giant monsters Kotodama Magic: '''The devil uses this magic attribute to alter his surroundings through speech and to manifest physical and magical objects.While using Patolli's grimoire, The devil is able to summon various monsters from the underworld that absorb normal magic and lifeforce. He can also summon a special trident that dismantles anything it touches and distorts the space around it. Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Zeref Dragneel (Fairy Tail) Zeref's Profile (Speed was equalized and Fairy Heart Zeref's Low 6-B key was used) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Intangibility Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Characters Category:Demons Category:Antagonists Category:Black Clover Category:Manga Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Aura Users Category:Magic Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Space Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Absorption Users Category:Life Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Evil Characters Category:Villains Category:Male Characters Category:Geniuses Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Sword Users Category:Summoners Category:Weapon Masters Category:Tier 6 Category:Sadists Category:Corruption Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Possession Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Creation Users Category:Anime Characters Category:Energy Weapon Users Category:Earth Users Category:Spear Users Category:Lance Users Category:Portal Users Category:Ghosts Category:Soul Users Category:Acrobats Category:Matter Users Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Void Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Death Users Category:Fire Users Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Shueisha Category:Animal Users